Hanging
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Kurt's had enough and Blaine's too late. Trigger warnings inside.


**A/N: Trigger warnings: Suicide and Homophobia.**

* * *

"Fag!" One jock screamed into Kurt's face, causing the smaller boy to flinch as tears formed in his eyes.

"Aw, look. The little fairy's gonna cry," Another said, causing an eruption of laughter to run through the group in front of him.

"I am not!" Kurt protested.

"Shut it, freak!" One of the more muscular jocks yelled, shoving Kurt roughly into the lockers with a little more force than strictly necessary.

Kurt watched from the floor as they all walked away chuckling and smirking, victorious.

He picked himself up off of the floor and sighed.

His mind was made up.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he walked up to the Hummel-Hudson house, straightening out his shirt as he slipped up towards the front door. He knew where they kept the spare key – reaching into the flower pot around the side of the house he grabbed the single silver key, unlocking the door and quietly slipping inside.

Kurt had texted him earlier that morning telling him that he was sick and that he shouldn't come over, but what kind of boyfriend would he have been if he left Kurt alone to fend for himself? He toed off his shoes, sneaking down along the hall and into the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards.

He soon found what he was looking for – a tin of chicken soup, before heating it up and pouring it into a disk. Then, he made Kurt a cup of Camille tea, grabbing a tray and putting them soup and the tea on them. He fished around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a single red rose, laying it across the tap of the tray.

"Perfect," Blaine mumbled to himself, picking up the tray and making his way up the stairs.

There was an eerie sort of silence that surrounded the house – making Blaine shudder as he climbed the stairs.

"Oh, Kurt!" He called out, kicking open his boyfriends bedroom door. He glanced up, the sight making him drop the tray, the contents of it dropping to the floor and spilling out all across the floor.

"Kurt," he breathed, running over towards where his boyfriend was just _hanging_.

He managed to pull him down without too much difficulty, pressing his ear to his chest and listening for a heartbeat, his free hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, dialling 911.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" The voice said, and Blaine panicked, trying to look for some sort of sign that Kurt was still alive. "Sir?"

"I need an ambulance!" Blaine yelled, and then proceeded to give them his location, hanging up the phone and pulling Kurt into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Kurt baby please," Blaine mumbled over and over again, burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and sobbing. "You can't…. You can't leave me," he whimpered, pressing a light kiss to his lips – a tear falling from Blaine's eye and dripping down onto Kurt's face, rolling down the porcelain skin and onto his neck, the rope burns standing out prominently against the flesh.

But it was too late.

The light had faded from Kurt's eyes long before Blaine had reached him.

* * *

In the end that was his one regret. Leaving Blaine behind. Leaving his lover and the only person who ever knew what he was truly going through… But he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

It was a week later when Blaine got the letter. Apparently Kurt had hidden it well, not wanting anybody to find it and freak out. He traced his fingers over his name, written in Kurt's handwriting on the envelope. He smiled at the familiar way the 'I' was dotted with a love heart, his heart breaking all over again.

Blaine tugged the envelope open, careful not to rip its contents or Kurt's handwriting. Inside, was a folded up piece of paper, which Blaine took out and slowly opened up. He let his eyes scan over the letter, tears pooling in his eyes.

* * *

_Blaine,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone._

_I just want you to know that it's not your fault. None of this was your fault. In fact, you saved me, Blaine. You showed me what it was like to love and to be loved, and that means more to me than anything in the world – more than any dream of mine ever could._

_But you have to promise me something, baby._

_You have to move on from me, okay? I know it won't be easy, and I know you won't want to, but you have to do it, Blaine, for me._

_I'm just a chapter in your life, Blaine. You're going to do so much. You're going to have kids, fall in love with someone who will love you like I never could. But most of all, you're going to make it, Blaine. You're going to live your dream, and I'm sorry I can't be there to support you like you were there to support me._

_You were my one regret. The one thing I didn't plan on happening… But there you were, just as surprising as ever. And I… I love you, Blaine._

_I'm sorry I was so weak. I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you. _

_I tried so hard, but everything just hurts so badly._

_I'm just… I'm sorry._

_All my love,_

_Kurt. x_

* * *

Blaine whimpered and clutched the note towards his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

He walked over towards his bed and lay back against it, curling in on himself.

His entire body trembled as he tried to choke back the sobs, tears falling freely from his eyes and soaking the pillow beneath him.

"Goodbye, Kurt…" He whispered to himself, brushing a finger over the handwriting on the note.

* * *

He spent the next hour crying and re-reading the same line to himself over and over again.

"_I'm just a chapter in your life,_" Kurt had written.

But that was where he was wrong.

Kurt wasn't just a chapter.

He was supposed to be the ending.


End file.
